The Riddle of a Heart
by Terpsichore
Summary: A new student comes to Hogwarts bringing about strange changes and changing the way people think about a name forever, D/G own character/Blaise
1. Default Chapter

(Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter, the one thing I own in this is Persephone Riddle and the plot.)  
(A/N: Hey! this story might actually amount to something. Review please, I would really appreciate it and flames are fine too. Oh yeah and if anyone thinks this story is a copy of there's (cause I know there are lots of other stories something like this) then please let me know and I will do my best to change it )  
  
Chapter One   
  
The Great Hall, at Hogwarts, during the sorting ceremony  
  
  
Students were filling the great hall, till slowly every student was at their house table in their seats.   
  
As everyone sat down Professor Dumbledore stood up. A murmur of confusion went through the crowd. Something was up; Professor Dumbledore never talked before a sorting.   
  
He cleared his throat and started speaking. "This year we will be having a new fifth year student. Now due to some unfortunate circumstances this student's magical capabilities were overlooked, so this will be her first introduction into the magical world. Please make her feel welcome." He finished.   
  
He gave a slight gesture and out walked a beautiful girl. She had dark brown almost black hair that went down to her waist. Her eyes were a mix of blue and gray. She was wearing a thick emerald green cloak that hid her figure. Professor Dumbledore continued " I would like to introduce Persephone Riddle," he finished. The sorting hat was brought out and placed on her head.   
  
The Gryffindors looked at her with loathing while the Slytherins gave a knowing smirk. (A/N: The Slytherins have all know about the Riddle family and the Gryffindors learned about it after the Chamber of Secrets)   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Persephone's P.O.V  
  
I felt every one's eyes on me, judging me, seeing if I was worthy of them or not. I knew the students were assuming things about me because of my last name. I quickly sat down and put the sorting hat on, wanting to get out of the spotlight as soon as I could. The next thing I heard was the sorting hat talking to me in my ear.   
  
"Hmm... lets see well you've certainly got courage, and loyalty, but your also smart enough for Ravenclaw and hard working enough for Hufflepuff, but you really want to prove yourself and are very cunning so I think it beter be.......  
  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
  
The Slytherin house table gave a load cheer as Persephone walked her way across the hall towards them, as she walked the Gryffindors were all glaring at her, all except one who looked at her curiously.   
  
Persephone turned her eyes towards the Slytherin table and thought dryly 'well at least they seem to like me, although its probably just because of the last name.' 


	2. Chapter One

(disclaimer: Still don't own Harry Potter, just Persephone and the plot)  
  
Chapter Two  
  
The sorting was finally over and the feast started, Persephone was not feeling any hunger so she got up and slowly walked out of the Great hall. No one noticed her leave except on Gryffindor, Ginny Weasley.   
  
Ginny being curious about Persephone, followed.   
  
Persephone walked around the castle slowly, just getting to know the place for future reference. She slowed down as she heard footsteps following her.   
  
She quickly turned a corned and hid in the shadows, waiting. The footsteps hesitantly followed and as they turned the corner Persephone lunged forwards towards the person. She grabbed the person's arms in one hand and covered her mouth in the other. She stared down into the frightened eyes of Ginny Weasley.   
  
"All right, I am going to release your mouth, so that you can answer some questions, don't even think about screaming," she said.   
  
Ginny nodded her head quickly and Persephone let go of her mouth.   
  
"All right," continued Persephone as soon as Ginny had calmed down a little bit. "Why were you following me?" She asked.   
  
"I thought you might have need some help getting to know the castle," lied Ginny.   
  
"That's a pretty good reason, " said Persephone looking thoughtful. "But what's the real reason," she said looking down at Ginny with a smirk on her face.   
  
" I was curious," said Ginny hesitantly.   
  
"About?" prompted Persephone.   
  
Ginny responded "about you, and your life before Hogwarts, and why your powers were missed, and...." she hesitated.   
  
Persephone chuckled " and..., let me guess who my family was," she finished.   
  
"Well yeah," said Ginny.   
  
Before Persephone could say any thing else another voice called,  
"Persephone...., where are you."  
  
With a sigh Persephone walked out. "What Draco?" She questioned. "Hurry up cousin, all the other Slytherin's want to meet you." He said with contempt. "God, there so stupid, they can't even think for them selves," he said sounding angry. "Your just upset cause Pansy's still acting like your her boy friend, dunno why you went out with her in the first place," responded Persephone teasingly.   
  
"Because father forced me to, remember?" He questioned as they started walking away.   
  
"Yeah, yeah, sure he did," she responding laughing as there voices faded away.   
  
Ginny slowly came out of the corner, she suddenly seemed to have a lot more to think about.   
  
(A/N: REVIEW!!!!!!!) 


	3. Chapter Two

(disclaimer:dont own Harry Potter)   
Chapter three  
  
Persephone and Draco continued talking as they walked out of Ginny's hearing range, back towards their common rooms.  
  
" Persephone, " said Draco seriously. "Most of the Slytherins are going to try to get close to you to gain your favor, and your father's approval," said Draco.  
  
"But if they ever have the need to, most will desert you with out a seconds thought so be careful about who you friend are," he continued.   
  
"There are a few that will be loyal friends till the end. Those are the ones you need to become friends with. Once you show the others that they are to leave you alone they will. None of them will dare hurt you because of your family. As for the ones you should be become friends with I will introduce you to them" he told her.   
  
"All right Draco," said Persephone still lost in thought. "Hey Draco, there is a little redheaded girl, I think she is a Gryffindor. Who is she and what do you know about her?" Questioned Persephone.   
  
" The Weasley...!?! What do you want with her?" Questioned Draco looking confused.  
  
"There's something different about her she is not like the other Gryffindors." She said.   
Draco interrupted "It doesn't matter, she's a Weasley one of your... our worst enemies." He said angrily.  
  
"There's something about her, she doesn't act like she hates me, she's curious about me for some reason, and I want to know why. The weirdest part is she doesn't even act like she fears me, well at least not until I threatened her.   
  
"We'll talk about this later, " said Draco sharply as they came into view of the Slytherin common room.   
  
"Fine," she snapped. "Tonight, outside by the lake at 11 o'clock, ok?" She questioned.   
  
"Yeah, whatever," her replied off handedly as he entered the common room.   
  
Persephone walked into the common room right behind him.  
  
(A/N:I'll try to make the chapters longer but please Review!) 


End file.
